The invention described and claimed in this application relates to a power operated crimping tool adapted to be attached to and driven by an impact wrench, which may be corded, cordless, or pneumatic. The crimping head has particular application in crimping connection fittings onto pipe, conduit, hose, and the like. Presently, there is a wide range of power and manual tools available for this purpose. Devices such as pressing tongs are used primarily for sanitary installations in order to connect two pipes or pipe sections to one another by means of connecting fittings. For this purpose, the connecting members are slipped over the ends of two pipes and are then plastically deformed in order to achieve a fixed connection between the two pipes by means of the fitting. The pressing tongs have two jaws for this purpose with machined system-specific pressing contours, respectively. In order to actuate the pressing jaws and, in particular, to exert the pressing force, the pressing tongs are connected by a connector to a motor-driven actuating device having an axially movable plunger that operates electro-mechanically or electro-hydraulically. The plunger supports pressing rolls by which, upon extension of the plunger, the pressing tongs are closed and the pressing force is exerted.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,001 discloses a power operated crimping/cutting tool driven by an impact wrench, with a crimping or cutting working head that includes a transmission unit and a connection. The transmission unit includes a jaw and a transmission. The jaw is detachable, and the connection is mounted by a sleeve onto the impact wrench. However, the design of this unit is such that attachment elements, such as connecting shafts, clamps, plates and bolts are needed for attaching the crimping jaws to the impact wrench, and may vary in size and shape depending on the type and brand of impact wrench being used.
Thus, there is a need for an attachment for use with an impact wrench that is “universal,” in that the crimping head can be attached to the driving head of any conventional impact wrench without the need of connecting shafts, clamps, plates and bolts, as with the design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,001. The disclosed crimping jaws are also interchangeable left to right.